


A Temporary Thing

by jcp_sob_rjl_lmep



Series: McSpirkFest Prompts [12]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Roommates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep/pseuds/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep
Summary: Modern AU where the three of them end up being roommates because of coinciding ridiculous circumstances (maybe an indoor pool gone wrong, late night classical music jam sessions, small pet quickly grew into a v large pet - up to you). They don't expect the whole arrangement to even last a month but before they realize it, they've been living together for a year. Aaand probably pining for each other for that long. (prompt from inkfinch)Alternate summary: Their mothers are crazy, but it all ends well, so why not?





	A Temporary Thing

Spock looked pretty confused, a bit overwhelmed, and Len could say he felt the same way the first several times he was confronted with a James Kirk on the go-okay, maybe more than that-maybe it still startled him a little, but whatever. Feeling a twinge of pity in his chest, Len reached out and grabbed Jim’s wrist.

“Jim, stop. Take a breath.” He ordered, grimacing slightly at Jim’s crazy eyes. His pupils were blown, and Len was actually getting a little concerned. Jim opened his mouth, but Len cut him off. “Deep breaths, Jim. At least three. You’re scarin’ Spock over here.”

Jim’s mouth twitched involuntarily, like he was going to smile, and he glanced at Spock before dropping to sit on the floor by the couch the other two were already seated on.

“Let’s go over it again, yea?” Len asked. Without waiting, he barrelled on. “Apparently, all three of our mothers are going insane at the same time. Mama’s near about to burst into tears every time I call ‘cause she thinks I’m dead in an alleyway until she hears my voice.”

“My mother believes I need companionship,” Spock added, speaking for the first time in about a half hour.

“My mom only calls at three in the morning to check my weapon licence and sends me letters that only contain clippings with mail order brides.” Jim is met with silence for a good minute, until finally, Len mutters, “Jesus _Christ_ ,” and they leave it at that.

“I see a solution here, gentlemen,” Jim says, with that grin that Len hates, because it looks so good and only comes out when Jim’s going to say something stupid but right. “We move in together.”

They find a two bedroom apartment-Jim and Len have been on-and-off roommates since they met at the Academy, years ago now, and so it’s no hardship for them to do it once more, despite Len’s complaints. Spock gets his own room, but they all have to share the one bathroom.

Anyways, it probably won’t be for too long. Just until they can convince their mothers that their baby boys can handle themselves in big bad San Fran.

* * *

(Years later, leaving their apartment for the last time, Jim will laugh, because ‘not long’ turned into ‘just another month, I’m looking for apartments’ to ‘well, fuck, it’s been a year’ to ‘we’re in a triad with children, we need to be looking for a house instead, because fuck, it’s been years’, and they never could have predicted that.)

* * *

Honestly, there’s not much of a problem learning to live together. Jim and Len have coexisted for years, they’re probably too close, and Spock fits like a missing piece. Jim Kirk, drama queen, takes the shortest amount of time in the bathroom, so he gets first in the mornings, and Len and Spock find themselves ducking around each other as they brush teeth and apply makeup and shave, Jim whistling cheerfully in the kitchen making breakfast to go. Dinner goes between Jim and Spock as cook, with Len on permanent dish duty because the man can burn just about anything-cooking, not baking. He’s great at baking.

At night, the three of them would sit in their living room-Len looking over files for the hospital or for his next research paper, Spock and Jim debating something from work that day, or playing a game of chess. If Len needed some quiet, he retreated to the room he shared with Jim, but usually the noise from his roommates actually helped him concentrate, background noise that was so technical he couldn’t follow along even if he was actually paying attention.

And so they slipped into a life together, one of them occasionally mentioning that they had seen an apartment in the paper that might be nice, but always fell through before they actually became serious. Until, that is, the night that Jim checked the calendar in the kitchen and realized they were coming up on a year of living together, a year that had been the best of his life so far.

When Winona Kirk called at three that morning, her son was awake to talk to her, having not gone to sleep when he’d finally seen that he was in love with his roommates. (He hung up after a solid minute of her cackling in his ear. His father had done the same thing with her.)

* * *

It was Jim’s night to cook, so he made a vegetarian lasagne, setting out the whiskey for himself and Len, and a bottle of Spock’s favourite wine he’d picked up on his way home. They were silent as they ate, mostly because Jim was usually the one prodding them into conversation and he wasn’t sure of what would come out if he opened his mouth.

After dinner, whilst Len washed the dishes, Spock turned to him. “Jim, are you well?”

“I’m in love with you,” Jim blurted out. He was pretty sure his eyeballs were sweating.

By the sink, Len lost his grip on a plate, which shot back into the water accompanied by his cursing.

“I’m in love with you. And Bones. But Bones and I both know we’ve been in love for years. Like, goddamn. And the three of us have been living like this for a year, now, and we said it’d be temporary and I realized last night that I don’t want it to be, and that I want to do this every day for the rest of my life, which, what the fuck, when did I become that guy, because I’d be okay with it if the second bedroom turned into an office, or a guest room, or an anything but your room, because you should move your stuff into our bedroom, or at least just yourself into our bedroom, and-” Spock finally leant over and kissed him, which was good, because Jim was running out of breath and also things to say, and he felt as though he was going to twitch out of his skin.

Len rinsed the last plate, placed it on the rack, and drained the sink, coming over to kiss Jim himself once Spock moved back.

“Darlin’, most people breathe when they talk. It’s recommended.” Len said when he pulled back, picking up his glass from the table and draining the last sip of alcohol.

“Fuck off,” Jim replied rather breathlessly, a state that was not improved when Len leant down and kissed Spock, considering that he now knew what it was like to kiss both men and god, it was hot to watch them kiss each other. “God, we’ve been living here for a year. We could’ve been doing this for a year.”

“Do you ever shut up?” Len growled, pulling back from Spock, who leant up for a moment as if to follow him, both of their lips swollen and wet.

“When someone makes me,” Jim said immediately, swallowing hard when both men stared him down.

Spock didn’t take much convincing to move into the other bedroom.

* * *

It had started out as a temporary thing, and several years later, they were moving out, three partners with two children and one on the way. It was never supposed to be permanent, but God, were they all glad it had been.

**Author's Note:**

> I love stories with, like, a weird-ass Winona Kirk, but because of angst I usually write her as a bad mother instead. Here's my attempt at not-so-bad Winona. :)  
> It's okay to download this story, but please don't post it anywhere without my permission!  
> Find me on Tumblr at iwillstaywiththemforever.  
> Hope you enjoyed, see you next time!


End file.
